In the field of partially submerged furniture, there remains a problem with ensuring furniture remains grounded as water levels change. One goal of the current disclosure is to ensure that submergible furniture remain planted as water levels change and as users of said submergible furniture come and go.
Further, as a means of reaching this partial goal of this system, a threaded plugs is introduced with special characteristics designed for holding an liquid portion within said submergible furniture.
Likewise, said threaded plugs are designed to overcome a shortcoming of the prior art; namely, failure to hold a seal against a external body of liquid outside of said submergible furniture when a user sits on said submergible furniture. Think of the pressure spike on said submergible furniture with a quick increase in weight on said submergible furniture, if said threaded plugs are not designed to hold high pressures, then it will burst open and spill said liquid portion.
The current system is applicable to a wide range of partially submerged furniture. Illustrated herein are a table and a chair, but other types are known in the art.
Prior art known to the Applicant includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,581 A, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,857 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,316 A, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,506,010 B2.
None of the known inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed.